Underworldly Data
by NeyumiKokoroSan
Summary: The Walker Mansion has been left out of ground for years.Most say, it is strange though.They have a female butler,who is capable of anything,and Her Lady,which you can't dodge by her charm. SebxOC
1. Enter in,The trio of Walker Mansion

Chapter one: The Queen's Trading Company

Time: 7:30 a.m.

The sun, sat in the mid of the sky. As if, waiting. It was bright, and cheerful although,Not to the power to beat the Gothic Victorian Style of The Earl's room. It was not primarily gothic, but bits here and that that could tell you some about Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian gave a small knock, before walking into the room, he held a tea trolley with him and still seemed to be in his usual calm and composed demeanor. "Young Master,It is time to get up." He set the trolley down,beside the dresser,and began opening the window just received, a small roll and shielding of eyes,before the sudden light from of the less,he slowly opened and closed his eyes before,getting up,and stretching watched as Sebastian took out the clothes from his wardrobe,and set them down.

"This morning,I have prepared Earl Grey,along with a lemon Danish to compliment the flavor." Sebastian quickly poured the tea,and handed it to the siped it every now and then before setting it aside,so Sebastian could help him dress."Today's Schedule is a Visit to Rowell Trading Company. The Queen would like us to check on it 's a bit worried since, Louis and Rachel Walker went off to see one of Their old Merchant Companies in America and never came back,apparently since of now,They have found their dead bodies sitting inside a of now,Their Daughter Sarah Walker has taken complete control of the Company." Ciel gave a small smirk."It's like the Queen to be caring of such things. She wants us to go there,and visit? Is that all?" Sebastian gave a nod,"Yes lord,But shes wishes It to be for at least a week,and to turn in a report about what we saw,Which I shall do after our trip." Once,he had finally clothed Ciel he took out his pocketwatch and looked at it with a small glimpse of trouble in his eyes."I Also recommend,we take Along the servants.I talked earlier with the Manager of the House and she said it would be fine." Ciel simply shrugged,before taking his tea and drinking once more,although he wished the demon would have told him beforehand.

(Enter in,The OCS!)

Time: 6:00 a.m. Before the sun was even up)

The Girl yawned,and got out of the bed bothering to open the curtains because of the darkness. Reaching over on her bedstand,she kept on flopping her hand over,until she found them,she took a small one,and walked to the rather large fireplace in the far side of the one quickly,she threw it onto the logs,and watched as they slowly began to burn,giving the dark room a dim source of light. She hated oil lamps,so she used what she in her wardrobe,she pulled out her regular attire. A white blouse,that had starch on the hand cuffs,to make them a bit stiffer,a light brown sleeveless vest,that had small lines going vertical and horizontal,some black pants to finish the attire,also not to mention the small brown tie she put all of them one swifty,and took her small no-frame oval glasses,and sliped them onto her in the mirror,she clicked her tounge against the roof of her mouth,and looked around in drawers until she finally found a large Dark Brown back to the mirror,she pulled her dark gray hair out of the blue ribbon she tied it with to sleep,and combed it,so that she had two fairly long bangs over her right eye,and her hair was good to tie it with the bow,leaving it sliding on small black shoes,she Checked once more to see if she looked ok,she noticed no flaws and gave a small smile in approval of herself. After All,they would have guests today,and the female butler would have to look her best to impress them. After that was done,she lighted a candle and walked out of her room,although it was a mess to say. Snaping her fingers once, she heard nothing but a bit of ruffling, then . Now to prepare the Lady's morning tea. She walked silently down the stairs and turning left onto the corner into the that she would need light to do this,she reached up on her toes,and let the small candle's flame, burn the oil of the lamp,suddenly giving light to the whole kitchen. Sighing,she blew softly on the candle,and covered the smoke with her it down she began to prepare the Milk Lady,did not seem to like tea's that had such a bitter taste,such as Earl Grey. She preferred much Calmer and soothing teas,such as Milk Tea. The Female Butler could not dislike her young misstress's choice. The tea was more soothing then Earl Grey,and calmed pulled out her pocket watch,checking the time once."7:45" It put her at just enough time,to wake up the servants,and of course,her young the tea,she took out a cup,and platter,seting them she began pouring the tea,into the imported teapot,and setting it down,Before taking one of the mini strawberry cakes she had made late last night and setting it down on the it up towards the knocked on the servant door,before walking him grunted.

"Trying…to sleeeep…" This what was the Female Butler hated about mornings."Wake up,We'll Have Guests this morning,Ansgar." The male rolled along before blinking his eyes,showing yellow,with black them was a blue marking,that he said were tattoos from when he lived in smirked at her,before getting up in a blur."Well,good Morning,my friend, das Fräulein!" She simply stood there." You know Hannah,you can easily get hurt sneaking around by me.I suggest,that you don't do this anymore,Can you Agree with that?" He seemed to be getting out a butler's attire. "zwar…" She nodded her head once speaking in His Home land's gave a soft laugh,too silent for Hannah to hear it then started,unbuttoning his shirt."You know Hannah,you don't have to stay there. I am changing after all." She seemed spaced german man smirked,as he pulled down the shirt,revealing his lean back."Then…Why don't you just Bear My children Hannah?" In an instant,she turned around,flushed."NO! WHY WOUL—Ah-ahh…ACK!" It took her a moment to realize that he was changing before she ran out the door,closing it in a hurry. Brushing stray strand of hair out of her face from the run,she muttered under her breath."Damn Ansgar….Always getting me to see his Perverted Tricks…" She checked the time once more.

8:20

The guests would be here soon.

(To Ciel and Sebastian,because they are an epic duo)

Sebastian had already told the servants,and they all had gotten there was left was to leave,and arrive at Walker Mansion at watched as May-Rin clumbered with her suitcase,before Finny ran up to her and offered to take sat it down beside May-Rin in the Servant's ,hoped up to the driver's seat,and took the reigns as Bard and Finnian hoped in,before closing the noted that everyone was ready and he sat in the driver's seat of Ciel's ,sat to the seat close to Sebastian so,that he could talk to gave with a click of the tounge,let the horses start to trot towards London.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes,My lord?"

"Tell me About The Rowell Trading Company,and The Walkers."

"Well,Nothing is known much about the Walkers other then that,but I can tell you all about the Trading were here,as long as I've lived in are the most successful,and trustful of trading are known as the Queen's Trading Company because The Kingdom,only uses them,and only them for their from around the world come , If I had known they had been revived, I would use them for all of our Imported Goods."

"I see." Ciel watched as they began to enter London,it would take only five minutes,to reach their destination.

(To Hannah and Ansgar,because she's Totally Overworked in getting prepared)

Hannah checked at the time,and had already woken up Sarah Walker,and she sat in the Library,reading The Phantom of the ,was checking out any flaws in the ,she pulled out her pocket watch,9:25… Hannah nodded and got herself as ready as she could,before she heard the sound of horse shoes ,even at his place heard it came down at inhuman speed,and met Hannah at the nodded at each other,the female butler taking one hand on of the doors,and the male butler on the other. Synchronized, they both opened the door.

"Welcome to Walker Mansion,Ciel Phantomhive,Herr!"

NyumiKokoroSan:I know it was so long…but I wantd to fit so much in this..So,please don't hate me,and Pleas Review…This is my first fanfic so go easy :3 Um…I'll be putting bits of German in these things since Ansgar is German…yeah… So Herr ^ up there means Sir. And when Ansgar was woken up by Hannah,he said," Well,good Morning,my friend, the lady!" oh..and Um… Hannah said,"zwar"..it meant. "Indeed."


	2. The Capable Female

Neyumi:Thx Asile3762,I'll try to! The first chapter was a bit confusing,and after looking over it I noticed that I had forgotten to put a few things in ,I'm planning to break the confusion about the Walker Mansion Charries. So,I hope this chapter,helps you understand them more ,I hope I keep Sebastian and Ciel in character….not to mention the others.^^. Also,I forgot to say this earlier… I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. Yana Toboso,the author to it,owns it. So,My thinking is that she has the rights to ,Enjoy and Review!)

"Welcome to Walker Mansion,Ciel Phantomhive,Herr!"

Ciel simply looked at them both,and gave a small kept his eyes on the female of the two. She had a strange addition to the room,that he could just not shake changing his mind off of things,he watched as the female took a small bow,the male did aswell.

"I am,Hannah Rowell,and this is Ansgar you'd follow me,herr I'll show you to where Lady Walker is." Looking over at Ansgar,he gave a small nod,and calmly walked towards Mey-rin,Finnian and gestured her hand towards the stairs,starting to walk towards them."I must say,Ciel Phantomhive…What an honor,we have of having you here for the week." Sebastian gave a small could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable having them ,it did not show in her eyes,and her voice,but in that strange presence he felt earlier.

Once reaching the top step,Hannah opened the door on the left for them to go in."Lady Walker is in there,Earl Phantomhive." She gave a small bow once more,and let the two visitors in after closing the door she chuckled,with the picture of the butler in her head,in a second she terminated the thought. _,to check on Ansgar,and make the tea._

Sarah Walker sat there,still Reading the Phantom of The Opera,in original French. Hannah thought it would be good to keep up to her studies in had argued about doing it in german. She had simply shrugged through the whole argument,until Hannah finally said,that they would order the german version,and let her read that after she was done with the French.

Once Ciel and Sebastian came in,she looked up."Ah,welcome. Please,Have a seat." Gesturing to one that was straight across from her,she marked the book,and set it down."I know that the Queen sent you,and I'm ,I'm Sarah Walker,It's nice to meet you." Ciel nodded,a small quaint smile on his lips."I'd like to know more about you,and the Mansion,if I Can?After all,if I'm going to be staying here,I should know about this place." Sarah nodded. "The Mansion,was built over the Timelines of my family.I don't know which one built it,since I haven't found our family's tomes.I'm guessing it's my Great Great Grandfather although." She nodded,getting up."Well then,Would you like to see our stables? After that I could show you where we do Trade."

"NOOOOOO!" Hannah whined as she looked at Ansgar and the servants from -rin had her hands clasped on her cheeks."Finnian! Look what you're doing,You're causing it to Gush out more Blood! Yes!" Finnian gave a short gasp,as he noticed,the "applying pressure to a wound" trick seemed to not work this time."Ah! I'm sorry Ansgar!" Hannah's eyes diverted towards were a deep green."What…Made our Lady's Prize Horse…Get wounded?" Ansgar scratched his head yellow eyes looked around."well…I asked them if they wanted to get on and try Marie…Mey-rin was first…she was about to get on but it spooked Marie, and she ran…Hitting the Fence I was going to build…and got cut…" Hannah sighed,"as long as Lady Walker doesn't see this,we'll be theres nothing to worry about have some medicine in the shed. Ansgar,go get it…um…Phantomhive servants…I'm sorry I never learned your names…Please tend to Miss Marie,I'll be helping Ansgar find the medicine." Finnian seemed cheerful at that,happy that he would be able to help The cute horse after hurting it a bit. "Right!~" Bard gave a thumbs up,and Mey-RIn began petting smiled,and then walked off to the shed.

Hannah gave a glare at Ansgar."You know,It's that week, could you let this happen? We have guests!" Ansgar shrugged. "Marie is nice to us.I thought she could do the same for ,she has dealt with those cravings before." Hannah couldn't resist giving him a backhand was painful and loud,that Finnian poked his head up from the horse for a moment."Ansgar…You idiot…Sarah is a week,she will have cravings for blood.I'm sure that one sniff of 'HER' Horse,will give away her fangs,besides you should know" Hannah turned away,the smile growing. "Marie The demon Horse from Hell does not allow humans to ride."

(To Sarah,because she orders you too)

Sarah grew closer to the Stables and would be there any moment. _A chance to show off ,deviously wonderful. _She talked to Ciel and Sebastian along the way,knowing that they must've had a question about Hannah,she simply said that she was a female butler,and was like Sebastian to reaching about 5 feet away,she caught the scent. _No! No! I told Hannah to make sure there was no blood in the area! AGH! _ The pain she felt was unbearable for humans,she hauched over in it,as her fangs began to come out of her gums. Sebastian put one hand on her shoulder."My Lady,Are you alright?" Despite the pain,Sarah managed a nod."Y-Yes..I'm fine…Kyyyyyyaaaahhhh…."

The pain hurt,but she kept her comtempt,except for a few ,the pain stoped as her fangs were now fully out,but she shut her mouth she were to open it,they would see…

Ciel seemed a bit concerned,after all. He would be living with her." over her to see if she's fine." "Yes,My lord." He Tried to get her to straighten up,although she kept like that until a minute had past,and then looked towards Sebastian.

"Is the pain in your stomach?"

She shook her head.

"Headache,maybe?"

Another 'no' received from Sarah.

Sebastian noted that she never opened her mouth,when he asked Questions."Lady Walker,please open your mouth for me." She turned away, a hand covering where her fang was."I Rather not."

Ciel could clearly tell that she was hiding glared at her."Sebastian this is an order. Reveal what she's hiding!" Sebastian nodded."Yes my Lord." At that moment,only Sebastian and Sarah saw it. Green squares beginning to appear. In Miliseconds,Hannah stood between Sebastian and Sarah,her hands like a protective shield."Ah,I'm sorry… ..You Haven't seen our Horses yet,Have you Earl Phantomhive? If you follow me,I can show you to our Prize Horse Marie."

Ciel gave up on the moment of seeing what she hid,until Sarah began leaning on the female butler. He could see her mouth the words,"_You have the scent of blood on you."_ Sarah began opening her mouth slightly as if to bite her that moment Sebastian put his thumb and pointer finger in her mouth,keeping it forced open."Fangs,My lord. Simply indicating that she is a vampire." Ciel changed his gaze towards Hannah."You also.I did not see you, once I walked towards the ,ordinary human could do that." Sebastian took his fingers from The Lady's mouth as she glared at him."Indeed.I aswell, am curious to what you are? An angel? Vampire like your Master? Or, a demon perhaps?"

She sighed."You wouldn't believe it even if I said it to you,But if you insist,I can tell to you inside."

Ansgar was left with the Hopeless to tending The horses for a was a fun punishment.

Once in the Library all they did was watch Hannah."You are right. I am a demon,so is Ansgar,but I'm a different one. One that we call a data demon." Sebastian seemed slightly surprised at her words."A data demon? The Last we've heard of those were in the 1500s." Hannah nodded."There is only one in the world. Me. I am the reincarnation of the Senate Master…If I told you her demon name,You would easily never exist. So,I'll say it,by a name that's like . She died due to databursts. Sadly she was the only one left,so before she died,she said a charm that would allow her to reincarnate. It's me now,and the years that she had left,will be added onto me."

Sebastian was intrigued by every word she spoke."Then,What is the difference between Regular Demons,and Data Demons?" Hannah first pointed to her eyes."My eyes are minty when I use the data surrounding ,I can change the area to my to mention making teleport holes,which you've seen.I can change data to make one thing the other,not to mention materializing things out of thin air,but in all my research in Data Demons,I've found that others have different powers,and that these are mine,and none of them Inkeri' saying as I'm her reincarnation I'll be able to gain a few along my years."

"Any more?" Ciel knew she was hiding another if it was small or big,he wanted to know.

"Well…I seem to age see,I don't live facial and body features stay the same,but for every 500 human years, I age one-fourth of a to mention when I die,I'll be given Inkeri's years."

Sarah knew this,but her taste for blood whispered into Hannah's Ear and she nodded,pulling out a small bottle,it was full of the sacred red materialized a wine glass,and poured it a small thanks to Ansgar and Marie.

Sebastian Mansion had more intresting things then it looked."My lord would like to retire for the you please show us our rooms?" The data demon nodded.

"If you'll follow me,demon Sebastian,and Human Ciel."

Nyumi:Thx again! I hope that cleared the confusion! Yup. I day dream a lot and this is from one…I tend to space out too much...Anyway,Please Review and tell me how it is!


	3. The Vampire's Ball

NeyumiKokoroSan- ACH MEIN GOTT! I don't know how many months I've had writers block, and haven't been able to give you guys this chapter! D; Finally, I finished it when I was bored in Science~ I hope its ok. C: Oh yeahhhh…The Point of view might've changed or something…Idk.

Sarah's Specific Dress- .

The French Teacup smashed to the ground, making a most horrible sound as the tea sprawled over the carpet bought from America. Ansgar froze. Slowly,turning his head back,the door was still closed. Good…Now just for him to pick up the shards before Hannah came. With caution,he inched down towards the shattered teacup that was bought at an auction for 84,304 Francs at the first piece of glass,the edge sharply cut him. He gave a small grunt,but ignored the pain and reached down towards another.

Numerous amounts of cuts glazed his hands when Ansgar was done,but it was better facing Hannah's cuts would, fade away due to his abilities all,the teacup was put on Auction just for Lady Sarah. There was no other like it. He gave a long sigh, and set the pieces on the silver trolley. "Damn it…."

Hannah was was nowhere to be found,and he was supposed to care for the horses had walked in every room in the mansion except Lady Sarah's Private Library. Hannah knocked once,without an answer back. With a roll of the eyes and short breath she latched her hand onto the doorknob. "I'm coming In…" She opened the door,and simply stared at the sight.

Ansgar turned his head to look at the female. "Oh,Hello there Hannah. Isn't Lady Sarah supposed to be having tea in here this morning…?" Hannah shook her head. "No. The Young Lady is staying in isolation. Though she'll be going to a Vampire's Ball. Of course, we'll come aswell. The Guests too…" Ansgar turned around, his back facing the trolley. He seemed to twirl, and then bowed before the female butler. He smiled, showing his two sharp fangs. "Erlauben Sie mir, meine dame~" (Allow me, My Lady~)

Hannah looked up at Ansgar while he seemed to be in his own little wonderland. They had always been partners at balls. They were famous for the Masked Waltz. Ansgar smiled, his eyes closed as he inched closer to Hannah. "We'll Dance all night, representing the black and white swans themselves! ~" Ansgar slowly inched the trolley as he thought about the dance. "I'll dip you...and spin you! ~" Ansgar had always had horrible balance. When he leaned onto his foot, his whole body would crash down, and it so did. He fell on top of the silver trolly, his back bent against the edge. Each Teacup on it smashed to the ground, implanting tiny shards into his back. "Ughh…" He moaned. Slowly looking up, he faced the glowing green eyes of the Data demon's.

"ANNNNSSSSSGGAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

(Sarah loves you guys! Especially those with Type O positive~ 3)

By this time, Lady Sarah was in her study with Master Ciel and Butler Sebastian. They had orange tea imported from Africa, to go along with the meeting. "I do hope you understand this." Sarah began talking, the cup in her hand. "The Ball is quite formal, and is held by The Representative Vampire of Britian, Lord Alexandre….He's quite a busy man, yet he has time for balls. It annoys me, yet we have to." The Young lady had a flask on a nearby corner table. It held a red liquid, and on occasion she would pour it into the tea.

Ciel, looked to the side his face a look of disgust. "And, why should we come? Really, a noble as yourself should be able to handle this on your own."

"Lord Alexandre takes an interest in you two. Also, if you didn't come, that would be neglecting me, and would be breaking the Queen's Heart due to her caring of a young girl, yes? It would be better if you do come along."

Ciel looked away, clenching his teeth together. This vampire, was smart, and seemed to use every single subject that she knew about to get her way. She knew, everything had a loophole, and all one had to do was to uncover it. She was intriguing both to the mind and the eye, and he would have to keep a look out on her, so that she would not have to use the same strategy on him.

"Fine. We'll go to your ball, with you." Ciel waved his hand, as if to close the matter quickly. Sarah smiled, but looked to the two males. "It's a formal Party, so we'll have partners. Lord Alexandre likes to see partners. He says it's like two fireflies gracefully dancing in patterns of Light." Sebastian smirked, looking at the two adolescents. "Young Master, why don't you take the Young Lady as your partner to the ball?"

"WHA?-"Ciel jumped upland Sarah just looked at the human.

"Come now. We mustn't keep her waiting. It'll be only one ball, plus the Queen will love to hear this."

"I suppose so...Still that means you'll have to go with that female butler Sebastian. Also, I refuse to wear a dress." Ciel tried a makeshift smirk at Sebastian.

"I am fine with the situation. She is quite mystifying." Sebastian turned back to Lady Sarah, who simply smiled. "I am Sorry you had to hear that. Hopefully, we did not inconvience you?"

"Oh, No, It was fine."

"So, when is the Ball going to be held?"

"9:00 sharp, tonight."

Sarah walked down the Stairs to see Ciel and Sebastian standing at the stairs. Sarah mumbled at her dress. "This doesn't suit an 11 year old at all…." While Hannah, stood at the top of the stairs trying to look less feminine. With the clothes that she wore it didn't work.

"I don't understand why Lord Alexandre sends the clothes…" She muttered as she walked to catch up to Sarah. As they looked down towards the Males, they also wore costumes sent from Lord Alexandre. Sebastian wore an entertainer's tailcoat, glasses and hat. He smirked at the data demon when she tugged on her skirt. Hannah immediately noticed due to the changed data in the area, blushed and stopped. Instead she walked down to him, and glared at him with piercing green eyes.

"If you're a butler, then you can dance?"

"Ah, Miss Hannah, I assure you, my dances are as graceful as the firefly itself."

Hannah hated his personality, more and more.

"Touché, yet let's hope so. We'll have to act as a couple the ways Lord Alexandre has us."

They all boarded the Carriage, Sebastian and Hannah in the driver's seat. As Sebastian began to drive, Hannah felt herself leaning onto Sebastian. She knew she showed weakness, though it seems to melt away as she leaned onto the other demon. It was unusual, for her to show weakness, yet to be in something she could call an 'embrace' made her pain fade. It was weird, to lean onto the person that she could call a stranger and feel comfort, yet, somehow she wished to be on his arms all night.

"Sebastian…that's your name yes?"

"Quite."

"Do you mind if I call you by that? Other then Butler?...I mean..You're my older friend…"

Sebastian smirked, a small laugh being muffled by a black entertainer's glove. The female was falling for him, bit by bit and was slowly sipping the black poison. Still that little part of her was intriguing, and he wished to know that secret space inside of her more and more. The space that held the data of the world; more of, the data of humans.

The rolled up to the mansion of Lord Alexandre. It was large, painted in pure silken white. It seemed to flow in the air with the wind. Ciel got out first and held his hand out to Sarah who gladly took it. She stepped out, and let her fangs show since she was with her own kind. It was hell to feel them ripping through gum line, yet she did. It splatters blood on her tongue which she savored happily.

She turned to Ciel, and smiled. "Earl Ciel. I do wish you let me do most of the talking. They will ask about bloodline , politics, and economy, so if they ask you anything please makes it up."

"You mean lie?"

"Yes."

"Humph..Very well then… Let us be going Lady Walker. Though..Sebastian." Sebastian looked to Ciel from where he was with Hannah. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Treat the female as if she was your wife. We'll have to play by the Vampire's Rules now."

Sebastian turned back to Hannah, looking over her once. She was quite skinny, and her long legs showed undersea her fishnet stockings, and Chinese styled dress. It had reminded him of times when he had met other women and let them drink the poison for the young master.

"Sebastian…Are you ready? We've been standing here watching them go into the ball…" Hannah's voice awakened him from the small fantasy, and he put on a pleasing smile. He leaned closer to the female, his leg almost near hers. He took her hand.

"Of Course. Let's go in, shall we?"


End file.
